


Les Belles Étoiles

by tantamountess



Category: les belles étoiles, the beautiful toes
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamountess/pseuds/tantamountess
Summary: only one (1) person will ever read this and sister u already know so
Relationships: pachéle, rénis





	1. Risks

In a crowded and noisy cafeteria, Michéle picked at her lunch. Réné, her best friend, sat next to her. 

“So in the end, I guess we  _ all  _ got a kidney transplant,” Réné said. “In...in a sense. Right, Michéle?”

“Mm.”

Réné scoffed, indignant. “Ugh, are you even listening?”

“What?” Michéle said, looking up. “Sorry, can you say that last part again?”

“Eh, it’s not important. Why are you so distracted?” he asked before taking a bite of yogurt. 

Michéle shrugged. “I don’t know. I think I’m just worried about the bio quiz. I studied all last night for it, but I’m not sure it’s enough.”

“Oh, my God, Michéle. You studied all last night for a  _ quiz _ in a class you’re getting an A in and you’re still worried?” Réné rolled his eyes. “You’re so good at science. Why wouldn’t you ace it?”

“I just like to be sure,” Michéle responded primly, opening her binder and taking out a sheet of notes. They were written in color-coded gel ink, green and purple and blue and pink– not a drop smudged. 

“Michéle! You are  _ joking  _ right now. Your handwriting  _ literally _ looks like it was typed up. These are so thorough– I can’t believe you’re nervous about this.”

“Why not? You know me well enough.”

Réné laughed. “You’re right. I can totally believe you’re nervous about this. You are nervous about everything, all the time. Every second. Of every day.”

“Mean,” Michéle said nonchalantly. 

“I’m just honest!”

Michéle shrugged and held out the paper. “Now quiz me.”

Begrudgingly, Réné scanned it. “Mmm-hmm. Okay, let’s see. Define meiosis.”

Before Michéle could respond, another girl bounded over and sat down at the table, across from the others. 

“Hi, Francine,” said Réné, grateful for the interruption.

“Hey, guys!” Francine responded enthusiastically. “Listen, I need to ask you something.”

“What’s up?” asked Michéle. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Well, yes. But it’s not a big deal,” Francine said. “I was wondering if you two wanted to go camping this weekend. With me.”

“Just the three of us?” Réné asked.

“Uh, yes. And also, um, you know that guy, uh, Paul?” Francine asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Michéle rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Francie. I think we’re all familiar.”

“Well, uh, I was going to go camping with him and, um, Marguerite– you remember Marguerite?”

“Yeah, I think so. I met her at Elodie’s party, right?” said Réné.

“No, that was Camille,” Michéle corrected. “We met Marguerite at the bonfire on the beach a couple months ago.”

“You’re both wrong!” said Francine.

“Oh, right! Marguerite was–”

“No, you guys never met her. I only  _ told _ you about her,” Francine said, exasperated.

“Oh, right, Marguerite,” Michéle said. 

“So, you were going to go camping with her and Paul? Why them?” asked Réné.

“Well, they’re cousins. So we all sort of know each other, and so we were going to hang out, like, us, and Paul’s friend– you know Denis?– we were all going to go camping together.”

Michéle raised an eyebrow. “But..?” 

“But, uh, I found out that Marguerite cheated on me,” Francine said. “So– I mean, it’s not a big deal, it’s fine, but she’s, you know, not coming now. And I don’t really want to just go camping with Paul and Denis. I mean, I barely know them.”

“I think I’ll pass,” said Michéle. “Paul and I have been friendly since we broke up, but it’s still awkward.”  
“That was, like, a year ago!” Francine said. “It’s going to be totally fine! Please, please, I don’t want to go by myself.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” asked Réné, sounding affronted.

“Of course not,” said Francine. “But I would love it if you’d both go.”

Réné frowned. “I don’t know, I don’t love the outdoors. And nature. And physical activity. And sleeping in a tent–”

“We get it!” Michéle interrupted. “I’m sorry, Francie. I still feel weird around Paul. We never really resolved things between us, and–”

“This is the perfect opportunity!” Francine said desperately. “Please! Come on– Réné, you agree, right?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Michéle, you’ve been wanting to take more risks, right?”

“Not really.”

“Well, you should! You’re over-prepared for life. This is your chance to do something out of your comfort zone,” Réné pointed out. 

“I hope you’re planning to be fully prepared for the trip!” Michéle said without a hint of irony.

Réné sighed, agonized. “Look, I’ll go if you go.”

Michéle thought about it for a second. “Ah,  _ fine _ . I’ll do it. It’s this weekend?”

“Yes!” said Francine. “Woo-hoo! We leave around 6pm on Friday and get back on Monday, since we don’t have school.”

“Alright. That gives us a good couple of days to get totally ready–”

“Michéle!” Réné exclaimed.


	2. Les Jeunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooohoho rene and denis meet (v drama

“Are you sure that’s not too much stuff?” Réné asked doubtfully. He was sitting on Michéle’s bed as she read over her packing list one more time. “It’s only three nights.”

“I know, I know,” said Michéle, “but I want to have enough outfits. What if I fall in the grass, or, like, mud? I don’t know, what else do they have in the wilderness?”  
“Uh, lakes. Roots. Animal carcasses,” Réné listed. “Quicksand.”

“Réné!” Michéle exclaimed. “I’m serious.”

“No, yeah, I get it. You have a point. But two bags is probably enough.”

“I guess I can leave the red one, it’s just full of wigs and extra eyeliner.”  
“I’m not even going to ask why,” Réné said. “You just about ready? Francine texted me, they’ll be here in five.”

“Yep.” Michéle pushed the red suitcase off to the side of the room, and set to work getting her others down the stairs.   
Réné slung his own duffel bag over his shoulder. “I would help you,” he said, “but, as you know, I’m not inclined to...athletics.”

A couple minutes later, one bag was halfway down the stairs, and the other was still in Michéle’s room. Réné looked outside and saw a gray station wagon pull up outside. The horn began to honk, and Réné ran outside.

He approached the car and knocked on the passenger’s side window. Francine rolled it down. “What’s the holdup?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Paul added. “It’s been, like, thirty seconds.”

“Michéle is, ah, having some trouble getting her stuff down the stairs,” Réné explained with an affectionate smirk.

“I can help,” came a voice from the back of the car.

Réné craned his neck through the window. “Oh, Denis. I didn’t realize you were in the car.”

“Does Michéle need help with her bags?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I’d rather watch her suffer, though, so she’s got it.”

“That’s okay,” Denis said coolly. “I’m happy to help.”

“Oh, no, it’s–” Réné began, but Denis was already climbing out of the car. “Alright, then. I guess they’re getting the bags.”

Inside the house, Michéle had just gotten the first bag down in the living room. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she panted. “Alright. Okay. One more left,” she gasped to herself.

Denis walked in the open front door. “Hey, Michéle, uh, Réné said you were having trouble with your stuff?”

“Oh! Oh, uh, yeah. Hi, Denis. Yeah. Thanks, I, uh, got this one down, but the other’s still up in my room.”

“You want me to grab it?” he asked. “If it’s the same size as that one, I can probably lift it.”  
“Oh, right. Lacrosse. I almost forgot!” Michéle said, a little too loudly. She hadn’t forgotten. She still had Paul’s jersey. “It’s, uh, the same size, but it’s green. Not the red one. That one’s...just wigs.”

Denis nodded. “Ok,” he said and walked upstairs. He brought the suitcase back down, lifting it like it weighed nothing. “This the one?”

“Yep, thanks,” Michéle replied with a sigh of relief. She grabbed the handle of her other bag and they headed outside.

“Finally,” sighed Réné, still standing at the car window. Michéle and Denis piled the bags in, such that there was only one available seat in the middle row of the van.

“I have to sit there,” she announced, “because if I’m not next to an open window, I get carsick.”

“Cool,” said Denis. He climbed back in, sitting next to Réné in the back.

“Alright,” Réné said once the car started moving at last. “How long ‘til the campsite?”

“A little over four and a half hours,” Paul called back from the driver’s seat.

“Who wants to play I Spy?” Francine said as the others groaned in response. “I Spy something, ah, really cool.”

“Is it yourself?” asked Michéle.  
“Close enough,” Francine responded, shrugging. “It was my own reflection in the side mirror.”


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohoho......there's a handjob but i didn't write it maya did blame her

The van rumbled up and lurched to a stop in an ambiguous stretch of the Calgarian wilderness. “Alright, everybody!” Paul shouted. “We’re here.” The gang got out of the car with a unanimous groan. 

Michéle practically toppled out of the car door. “Finally,” she grumbled fussily. “That was the longest four and a half hours of my life.” 

“Uh, you slept through most of them,” Réné pointed out. “You didn’t even have to sit through the part where Paul was playing one of his lacrosse podcasts.”

“Hey!” protested Paul. “That stuff’s interesting! Francine agrees with me, right?”

Francine looked at him with pity. “No, Paul,” she said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “No, I don’t. No one’s interested in lacrosse.”

Denis shrugged. “I like it.”

“See?” Paul exclaimed victoriously.

“Well, I like to play it,” Denis clarified. “The podcasts are...they’re not good.”

“I’m just glad I got some beauty rest,” Michéle said. “I’ll barely sleep at all tonight, what with all that noise.”

Réné raised one eyebrow. “What  _ is _ all that noise?”

“Bugs!” Paul said, brightening. “Nature! Cicadas! Hey, do you guys think we’ll see any fireflies?”  
“Maybe not fire _flies_ ,” Francine responded, “but we’ll definitely need some kind of fire. How do we get that started?”

“Well, you need firewood,” said Paul. “Maybe we should start collecting some— I didn’t bring any with me.”

“Okay, maybe you and Michéle can get started on that?” Francine suggested slyly.

Michéle stared daggers at her friend. “Um, I’m not so sure…”

“Yeah, that sounds good!” Paul said. “Meesh, do you want to, um...look for some?”

The redhead sighed. “Yeah, sure. I guess so.” She gestured vaguely in one direction. “Maybe over there?”

“Sure,” said Paul. “Okay, guys, we’ll meet back here in a couple hours. Have fun! Explore nature!” His voice trailed off as he began to follow Michéle into the darkened woods.

“Alright! Cool,” Francine said, waving them goodbye. “Hey, Réné, and, ah…”

“Denis,” said Denis helpfully.

“Right! Denis. Knew that. Uh, maybe you and Réné can start setting up the tents? They’re in the back of the van. There should be three.”

Réné nodded. “So, you and Michéle in one—”

“Oh, no, I need my own tent,” Francine said quickly. “I get night terrors. Plus, what if I meet a hot park rangette? Also, nothing against her, but I’ve had sleepovers with Michéle and she talks in her sleep sometimes. It’s terrifying because it’s not mumbly, like sleeptalking usually is; it’s like, really clear.”

“That’s okay,” said Denis. He turned to Réné. “Um, do you want to share a tent, Réné?”

Réné looked surprised. “Oh! Well, uh.” He hadn’t realized it before, but Denis seemed to want to be his friend. That was an odd change of pace for Réné. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Cool,” Denis replied with a soft smile.

“So you guys are going to set up the tents, then?” asked Francine.  
“Wait a second,” said Réné accusingly. “What are you going to do?”  
Francine grinned, tucking a violet chunk of hair behind her ear. “Well, we need to be able to eat, right?”

“I brought hot dogs,” Denis offered. “And Michéle brought dried fruit and protein shakes. Plus we got all those snacks at that rest stop in Edmonton.”

“Right, but we’re in the  _ woods. _ The wilderness! With wild animals!”

“Oh, my God, Francie, you aren’t thinking of going hunting?” Réné exclaimed. “Do you even have a gun?”

“Of course not!” Francine said, and Réné breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to use my crossbow!” To the boys’ shock, she grabbed said crossbow from her bag in the car and slung it over her shoulder. “Text me if you need me. I’ll be back.” Without another word, she marched into the trees.

—

The sun had set.

Réné and Denis had finished setting up the tents— or rather, Denis had finished setting up the tents, and Réné had finished standing and pretending to be solving problems. Francine was still presumably on the hunt, and Michéle and Paul remained searching for firewood among the trees.

Réné and Denis were sitting on the picnic table that had come with the campsite, eating snacks from the rest stop. There hadn’t been much conversation between bites of Funyuns and sips of peach Snapple, and that made Réné anxious. He wasn’t used to extended periods of silence.

“So. the stars look cool.” Réné said plainly. God, what an idiot line. 

“Cool? That doesn’t even scratch the surface. It’s fascinating,” Denis said as he gazed into the night sky. Stars were scattered like paint on the dusk’s canvas. The sight was truly breathtaking. “Here,” Denis said as he pulled out a small pocket telescope. “I was hoping the sky would look like this. Take a look,” he said, as he handed the telescope to Réné. 

Their hands lingered for the shortest of moments, but the energy they both felt in each other’s brief physical company would put the cosmos’ brilliant lights to shame. Réné felt a blush creep over his porcelain cheeks as he held the telescope up to his eye. 

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Denis said softly, looking away from the other boy. “Light? Just the prospect that a space can be illuminated by just a coincidence of science. It’s truly a miracle, you know?” 

In that moment, Denis felt a feeling of absolute romantic euphoria wash over him. He took Réné’s chin, pulled his hand from his eye, placed it around his waist and kissed him. This was unlike any other kiss the two had ever experienced. The raw adrenaline coursing through their veins in that instant, paired with the cool of the night air heightened the two’s awareness. They felt every sensation happening then and there. Réné and Denis continued exchanging kisses, each one more soaked in pure passion than the next. 

They ended up making their way to the dusty ground. They didn’t care if they got dirty. How could they be dirty in a moment as pure and clear as this? There was no more thought then. Only their lips, the stars and their craving for each other. 

Denis began to kiss his way down on the thinner, handsome boy’s body. As soon as he reached his upper-stomach, he heard Réné wince. “Are you alright? I mean, if you don’t want this, I can sto-“ 

“Denis, I have never been so sure of wanting something in my life. I need you. Now.”

That was all it took for Denis. He stripped off Réné’s boxers and planted small, soft pecks on his inner-thighs. Réné was a mess. He was moaning and sighing and writhing underneath his lover as he was tenderly caressed. 

Denis eventually removed Réné’s cock from his boxers. Réné shuddered with pleasure as Denis slowly began to move his hand up and down. Réné always loved Denis’ hands. They were strong. Safe. Big. Just the process of having them wrapped around him was enough to have his vision whiting out and his heart pounding. 

“Please, Denis, please...” Réné sighed. Denis smirked as he kissed the nape of Réné’s neck, not ceasing the work on his dick. It was too much. This was too perfect. It felt so, so good. 

As he felt his lover begin to tense up, Denis leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Cum just for me. I want to see your pretty face as it’s overcome with ecstasy.” Réné climaxed almost instantaneously as Denis caressed his chest in an attempt to make him feel as unbearably good as possible. 

The two sat up, not fully digesting what just happened. Réné rested his head on Denis’ shoulder as they gazed at the stars. 

“So. The stars look cool.” Denis said, plainly.

Meanwhile… 


End file.
